


Broken Wings

by MyssMyssy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fallen Angels. urequited love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyssMyssy/pseuds/MyssMyssy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was and angel and I was going to be human. Thousands of years of observing human It took one brave soul to capture my attention. His name Sam Winchester. I was going to have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 7th unfinished fanfic. I hope you have read some of my others, There is no Destiel {sorry} I thought it would be interesting to have an angel fall for love.

Broken Wings

For thousands of years I observed in silence. I waited and watched life go on. I saw and heard everything that came and went. Everything from birth to death, I saw them love and I saw them hate. I watched them wage wars and pray for peace and the whole time I longed with all my heart t become one of them. I wanted to laugh and feel joy. I wanted to cry and feel pain. Instead all I had was this empty obedience to a father I had never seen or known.

I was a creature of God. I was an angel. Created at the beginning of time, I was forbidden to interfere with Gods favorites, mankind. I was sent to observe in silence, invisible to human perception. I longed to be one of them. That made me a criminal. Angels weren’t supposed to want to be human.

It didn’t help that Sam Winchester along with his brother were trying to save the world. From the moment I saw him I knew I was lost. He had the kind of face that would make even the most stoic angel fall. I found myself looking for excuses just so I could watch him, to be around him. Believe it or not, when angels fall in love they fall deeply and irrevocably in love. There is no room for anything else.

It was though my utter desperation that I found myself face to face with a demon. Not just any demon either

I had heard of crossroads deals before. They never ended very well. It usually ends with being killed and dragged down to hell.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? A lovely angel. Looking to make a deal. This is a rare treat,” The red eyed man appearing at the crossroads snickered at me as I brushed the dirt off of my hands

I tried to sound superior, but it only came out as a desperate plea, “I want to become human.”

“Wow!” He exclaimed, “That is a tall order, Does Daddy know what you are up to?”

“N-n-no.”

“Hmmm. How interesting. Let’s see there is a human in this. A love interest maybe?” I was getting dizzy trying to keep up with the demons circling prancing. He was having way too much fun with this.

“Look,” I was getting a little impatient, “are you going to help me or not?”

“Patience, my dear! I was just enjoying the moment. You have to just stop and smell the roses for a moment. Now what have you got to offer me in exchange for my favor.?”

“All I have to give is my grace. I have nothing else.”

“Ah ha! Yes, that is a precious gift indeed. A deal for you. Hmm.. I must think about this for a moment.”

“I knew this was a bad idea1 never mind. I should just forget about the whole deal. I am being foolish.”

The demon reached out and grabbed my arm as I tried to back away. Instantly its skin began to sizzle where it came in contact with mine. I jumped back for a second. This was a huge mistake, but it was something that I wanted so desperately. The heart was a cruel master.

I whispered a fervent prayer of forgiveness under my breath, took a minute to collect myself and turned to the demon, “Ok what do I have to do?”

“Oh my dear, I haven’t agreed to make the deal yet. I mean it is not every day that I get to deal with clients of your caliber. These are special circumstances. How do I know that you are not just luring me in so that you can just smite me?”

“I promise that I am not going to smite you. I just want to become human. You do that and you can have my grace. We will be even?”

The demon smiled slyly. “Ok let’s kiss on it.”

The demon leaned forward crushing my lips in a bruising kiss, making me feel almost violated. Suddenly I was gripped by a tearing sensation as I felt my grace being ripped out of my body. It felt like my heart was being carved out of my chest. I watched as it exited my body and coalesced into a container the demon had produced to lock it away. I was human now.

“It is done. Go now. Be happy with your mortal life. You will live and die now like human excrement. You wanted it that way so it will be. I hope you are happy.”

Then the demon was gone. I was alone. That was when the harsh reality came over me that I was human and had to abide by human rules. Like I had to walk and find ways to get around. I had to do things like eat and sleep and wear clothes and bath and a million other things that I had no need to do when I was an angel. I had a lot to learn. It was truly frightening. I had observed so much but had taken so much that I had seen for granted.

My first priority was to find Sam Winchester. I had to find him. He and his brother knew all about the angels and they had helped Castiel and they could help her. Sam had to help her.


End file.
